fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Real ID
=Real ID in Pennsylvania= Insights Statement from Advocate in Feb 2010 Real ID and State Governments vs. Federal Government The powers not delegated to the United States by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the States, are reserved to the States respectively, or to the people. – (Tenth Amendment to the Constitution of the United States of America) The events of 9/11 may have changed our nation forever, but terrorists cannot take away our liberty. In fact, we have witnessed ordinary citizens take on the “Shoe” and “Underwear” bombers while flying when someone perceived a dangerous situation in the making. Many airline passengers no longer act like sheep but take matters in their own hands. Law enforcement personnel cannot and will not be responsible for your safety. Logistically it’s impossible. That’s why we have a God given right to defend ourselves, as airline passengers have exercised that right since the attacks of 9/11. Ben Franklin was correct when he said, “Any society that would give up a little liberty to gain a little security will deserve neither and lose both.” However, over zealous politicians with ambitions to never let a tragedy go unanswered in attempts to increase their power, have introduced and passed expensive unconstitutional laws. We, therefore, must be vigilant in keeping our freedoms. Madison stated in Federalist Paper 46, concerning the separation of powers, “Federal and State Governments are in fact but different agents and trustees of the people, instituted with different powers, and designated for different purposes.” The regulations under the Real ID Act of 2005 violate our rights and mandate how states will manage their driver license program. As of early 2010, 14 states have passed statutes prohibiting implementation of Real ID in their states. They include: Maine, New Hampshire, Virginia, South Carolina, Georgia, Louisiana, Oklahoma, Missouri, Minnesota, Montana, Idaho, Arizona, Washington, Oregon, and Alaska. With the exception of a Constitutional amendment, the federal government cannot oppose (except perhaps rhetorically) a state's decision to nullify an unconstitutional federal law without resorting to extra-legal measures. But such measures would more than likely backfire, since most Americans still affirm that might does not make right. State nullification of federal mandated unconstitutional laws is happening today. According to the Tenth Amendment Center: "25 states over the past 2 years have passed resolutions and binding laws denouncing and refusing to implement the Bush-era law ID Act. While the law is still on the books in D.C., its implementation has been “delayed” numerous times in response to this massive state resistance, and in practice, is virtually null and void." Please support the citizen’s effort to prohibit Real ID in Pennsylvania and PennDOT’s use of biometrics without our consent by co-sponsoring HB 1443 and HB 1752. Let’s join our sister states. Update in September 2008 Concerning Anti-Real ID Legislation in PA this session. Senator Wonderling told Mike and I that he was not going to run the House Bill 2537 because he did not have the votes in committee. Personally, I don't believe Senator Wonderling even asked the committee members if they would even support he bill. As Mike and I found out, only four Senators on the committee would gave us some indication that they would support the bill. When speaking with staff members, Senator Regola and Senator Wozniak would support the bill, Senator Fumo and Senator Erickson would likely support the bill if Senator Wonderling scheduled a meeting. Then on Tuesday the 23 of Setember 2008, John and I were working the Senator offices to speak with the Senators or their legislative staffs when we met up with Senator Baker. She was a bit upset and told us to quit bothering her staff. She said she knew nothing of Senator Wonderling wanting to know if she supported the bill. She would decide when Senator Wonderling scheduled a committee meeting. At that point I decided that we overstayed our welcome in the Senate. So, it looks like we will have to start at ground zero again. In my humble opinion, the system fails to meet the people's needs. The Pennsylvania House of Representatives delivered a bill to the Senate with 100 percent of their members voting for that bill, and the Senate Committee Chairman, Senator Wonderling, sits on the bill and kills it. It smells of politics to me. By the way, Senator Wonderling used to work over at PennDOT. I wonder why he sat on the bill. The legislators are there to represent the people and work within the rules of the Constitution, not support the executive branch of government. The same thing happened in the House when Representative Thomas wrote his own bill (HB 2537) deleting all wording on biometrics. After HB 2537 passed, Representative Thomas told Representative Rohrer that he did it for the Governor. Not until "We the People" wake up and demand that our elected officials honor their oaths and represent us constitutionally, can we stop these shenanigans. Anyone in Senator Wonderling's district could use this issue to win an election when he comes up for election again. -- Jim Compton 717 243-9967 Comptonjr@comcast.net RTR Pennsylvania State Coordinator http://freedomtofascism.com, http://www.restoretherepublic.com http://www.restpretherepublic.net